Vajra
Main_Page > Vampire: The Requiem > Bloodlines > Anavashra > SmoothB's version > Vajra This power is a secret handed down supposedly from Indra and Anu to help protect the mortal sheep. It involves singing, chanting, and what many to consider a wierd sort of witch craft. Unlike Cruac this involves no vitae. Dicepool: Resolve + Occult + Vajra Actions: Extended, unless specified otherwise Cost: 1 willpower • Find the Beast This ritual can only be targeted on other Kindred. The Anavashra must subtract his target's humanity from his dicepool and make an offering to Indra of a sample of the character (a hairlock, blood, fingernail clipping). This ritual will summon a thunderstorm, which may guide the Anavashra to his target. Modifiers: Subtract target's humanity Blood is offered +3 No offering -5 (still possible!) Share a blood tie through lineage +2 Dramatic Failure: The thunderstorm sends the character in the wrong direction. Failure: No storm materializes. Success: A thunderbolt comes down from the heavens in the direction of the target. Exceptional Success: The Anavashra can mentally 'feel' where the thunderbolt hit and can go to the exact spot. • Shield the Sheep This blessing from Anu herself will protect a mortal, and a mortal only from harm by ferocious kindred. The target must be a non-supernatural mortal of any kind. The merit of unseen sense will make a mortal immune to this blessing. When this ritual is activated, roll Resolve + Occult + Vajra. Record the successes, and the next attack on that mortal from a Kindred has to roll Resolve + Blood potency and gain more successes or be penalized. Dramatic Failure: A Kindred actually adds his blood potency when attacking the target Failure: Nothing happens. Success: Subtract the Kindred's blood potency from his attack dicepool from any type of harm he tried whether through a discipline, mental domination, or magic. This only works against 1 attack. Exceptional Success: As above but lasts 1 scene instead of just 1 attack, and only against the first Kindred to attack the mortal. Note: The weak and inexperienced Anavashra will not be able to protect against powerful vampires. This protection is not absolute. This power cannot be used on a mortal two times at the same moment. This does not work on ghouls. •• Indra's Shield This ritual summons a powerful shield of crackling electricity which encompasses the Anavashra whom casts this. It does no harm to him, but may inflict considerable harm to anyone that comes in contact with him. It lasts for the rest of the scene. Dramatic Failure: Roll 5 dice, and any successes are one bashing each against the Ritualist. Failure: Nothing happens. Success: Each success is the dicepool you roll against anyone who attacks you in melee combat or in melee range with a ranged weapon. If you have 4 success, you roll 4 times everytime you are attacked in melee and each success deals 1 bashing damage. Exceptional Succes: This is its own reward, but if 5 or more bashing damage is dealt then the victim must roll Strength as a reflexive action. If he fails he is staggered, and automatically roll next round for more bashing damage (on a dramatic failure double the dicepool of damage next round). If anyone attacks the target in any manner he comes out of the staggering effect immediately. •• Anu's Calm This ritual grants the ritualist a greater control of his beast. With a small amount of effort Anu herself brings a sense of peace upon the Kindred. Dramatic Failure: Anger frenzy on the spot. Failure: Nothing Success: For the next frenzy check spend 1 willpower to gain a +6 bonus on the roll if mortals are present. Exceptional Success: For the rest of the night on any frenzy check 1 willpower can be spent for a +5 bonus to resist frenzy if mortals are present. ••• Anu's Mark This ritual only works on a mortal target, without any supernatural abilities. As long as the mortal does not interact with any Kindred, it will not see him. Some Kindred can even see through the power of this ritual, but they are few. Compres the ritualist's success at the time of casting vs the Kindred's wits + composure + blood potency + auspex (if any). Dramatic Failure: The Kindred can see the human and is drawn to him. Failure: The mortal gains no protection. Success: The mortal can pass by Kindred unseen as long he does not interact with them. Exceptional Success: The mortal gains the ability to know if a kindred is around him, but doesn't know exactly where it is unless he gains an exceptional success. It lasts until the sun rises and is contested. It is the mortals Wits + Composure vs the Kindred's Composure + Blood Potency. An Anavashra can choose to deny this ability to a mortal. ••• Omen of Portent This powerful ritual is a powerful tool when used by the adept mind. It can reveal the secrets of a kindred and even the identity based on his interest in the target. The target is a mortal, who does not need to be present. An offering of the mortal is needed, otherwise a -5 penalty is applied to the die pool. This is a contested roll vs the other Kindred's Resolve + Blood potency. Dramatic Failure: The Kindred's who holds the most interest in that mortal instantly sees the Anavashra's face in a mental image and knows him for a foe. Failure: Nothing Success: The Anavashra can see the one Kindred with the most interest in the mortal as a perfect mental image. Exceptional Succes: The Anavashra can see all the Kindred with interest in that mortal in a perfect mental image and knows the names by which they commonly identify themselves with. He knows if there are any supernatural mental influences on the mortal. •••• Second Chance Anu's power as a life bringer can on occasion bring someone another spark at life. This mysterious power can break supernatural effects that cloud the mind on anyone, supernatural, mortal, or even spiritual. This is a closely guarded secret of the Anavashra and offers many mortals another shot at having a normal life. This is a contested roll versus the dicepool used to inflict the effect. If trying to break vinculum roll the contest against the influencing kindred's resolve + composure + blood potency. Darmatic Failure: Whatever it is that the Anavashra tried to cure also inflicts the Anavashra. If the Anavashra was trying to cure himself he spends another willpower, and if has none left rolls for a derangement. Failure: Nothing happens. Success: The subject is cured of all mental supernatural effects. This does not cure possession by a ghost or vinculum. Exceptional Success: The subject is completely freed even from possessions. If the possesion by a ghost or spirit has completely swept the last remnants of the mortal only a shell of a body is left. Vinculum is also broken. •••• The Celestial Weapon This power is amazingly powerful and a tool used to smite those that would dare to harm mortals. It summons the power of Indra into lightning that shoots out of the Anavashra’s hands and into whomever he decides have brought down Indra's wrath. This is an instant action. For its dicepool add a bonus dice of 4 and roll 9's again. The range is 15, 30, 60. Dramatic Failure: Spend 2 willpower instead of one. Success and Exceptional Success: Each success is 1 bashing damage. ••••• Sacrifice This power is nothing short of miraculous as a mortal turns down to see all of his wounds heal. It can actually completely heal a mortal by allowing kindred to give his blood to the mortal without making any ties or ghouling the mortal. This can be used on all non-ghoul mortals. There is nothing done by the Anavashra in this ritual to give himself away or betray the masquerade. It can be done completely in secret. Cost: 2 Willpower Action: Instant Success: Each success can heal 2 bashing, or 1 lethal. For every 2 bashing or 1 lethal healed, spend 1 vitae. This can allow a lot of healing to be done in 1 round. Exceptional Success: This is its own reward. ••••• The Sensless Beast Some Anavashra have learned a secret from ancient Hindu and Gaelic texts that have given them the ability to affect the very psyche of a kindred. This is not a power to be wantonly used, as it does bring forth the beast. It is often done on those already succumbing to the beast to make them ineffectual or to assist in slaying a powerful elder that has done many crimes. It can also be used on rare psychopathic humans, and rare stories are told of uses for it on werewolves... This is a contested roll. Here are what each type of creature it effects can roll. Kindred: Resolve + Composure + Blood potency Psychopathic Mortals: Resolve + Composure Werewolves: Resolve + Composure + Primal Urge Dramatic Failure: The target will focus his rage on the caster and attack him mercilessly if already in a frenzy. Otherwise he knows what the Anavashra was trying to do, and can attack. Failure: Nothing Success: The target takes a penalty of 10-morality if mortal, 10-humanity if kindred, or 10-harmony if a werewolf on all physical dice pools for as many turns as successes rolled. This forces a resolve + composure roll on the target as well, to force an anger frenzy Exceptional Success: Is its own reward.